


Cooking or Baking

by darknefarious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can cook?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking or Baking

“You can cook?”

Alfred did not answer him and simply raised a brow. 

Russia knew he still had a lot to learn about his American lover. It was a fact that Alfred loved to eat. There was no question about it. It was also a fact that the blond enjoyed unhealthy, greasy fast foods especially during world meetings. 

The thought of America cooking never once crossed their minds. Perhaps, it’s because they always thought that America cooked like England. Always fond of making other people eat the charcoal he called scones. But when Russia entered America’s house he was greeted by the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon along with the sight of a very messy kitchen. Alfred was baking. Ivan continued to watch Alfred do the cooking while he quietly leaned back on the wall beside the door.

Set oven. Slice apples. Cinnamon, dough…

“I’m not as good as France or Italy. But I can do some home style cooking. Way better than England, of course!” America placed the pie inside the oven. “Sometimes, after world meetings, they give me some cooking tips. And if I want to try something new, I call either of the.” 

“Ah.”

A small grey alien suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen holding a brown bag. 

“Tony! You bought ice cream!” 

The alien placed the ice cream inside the freezer and proceeded to sit on the chair, as if waiting for America to finish what he was doing. Tony gave Russia a nod before turning its attention back to the blond. (America’s pet alien liked him better than England. The first time Tony saw Russia with America, the creature had kept on calling him rude names, just like what it does with England. But after a while, it stopped and Tony simply gives him nods.)

Alfred started fixing some drinks afterwards. He readied three glasses and neatly poured it on them. Tony took one cup and America gestured at Russia to join them as they waited for the food to cook.

America talked and talked as they waited. He and Tony listened, while Russia gave inputs once in a while. 

\--

After a while, the pie was finally ready to be eaten. The fragrant smell filled the house and made the Russian hungry.   
Tony took his slice of the pie, placed a scoop of vanilla ice cream and immediately walked out from the kitchen. 

Alfred gave him his piece and looked at him eagerly. “C’mon big guy, try it and give me your verdict!” 

Russia ate a piece and slowly chewed. The sweet flavors of apples, cinnamon and vanilla spread inside his mouth and made him feel warm and happy. “It’s delicious, Alfred. The best I've tasted.” He gave the American a smile. The smile Russia reserved just for serene moments like this with Alfred. “Thank you.”

The American returned one too and kissed Ivan on the cheek. “Maybe we could try some Russian cuisine next time?”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”


End file.
